Compulsion
by booboobegone
Summary: This is dark Klaroline folks. Not at all for the faint of heart. Tread with care, gentle reader, tread with care.


There were moments that she woke and the light was good and her day was bright like stars and she was happy. She went to school and she talked with her friends and she planned dances and proms and homecoming as if it were nothing at all. But inside, inside where that dark little neurotic part of her still held court, inside she cried and felt not even close to someone whom should be experiencing those celestial lights at all.

Tyler's birthday was where she met...

Who?

Right. That hybrid dick that made Tyler dance like a puppet for him all the time. He made Tyler bite her.

Then he came to her house, /to her house/ and he talked to her. He talked to her and he told her things and he /listened/.

No one ever listened to her.

Not her dreams or her thoughts or her wants.

He did. He even kissed the back of her hand and he fed her his blood and when she looked up at him after, his blood like lipstick so ruby delicious she licked it off slowly and /that/ made him smile and he leaned close and caught her eyes and he talked to her. He told her things; things /he/ wanted.

Things he wanted to do to her. Things that he told her to let him do to her. Which was fine with her she supposed because he really was so nice about it and she wasn't scared at all.

He told her he loved her.

And later, later when she tried to remember all of what he said to her, she could only remember that.

He loved her.

And she would let him do what he wanted to her.

He said thank you and told her to forget everything he said to her until he could see her again, and then he wished her a happy birthday and he was gone and her dreams, her dreams were odd and full of howling and screaming and when she woke up fully healed, all she could remember was that Klaus had saved her life and she still hated him like fire for making Tyler bite her.

But there were drawings and a party and when she showed up there, dressed like a princess in blue and he met her there, she smiled and she danced with him and he smiled and he told her to act like she hated him while they danced, she did it.

That contraction in his pupils went completely unnoticed.

She did it until he pulled her into his studio and showed her his paintings and then kissed her. But he said it was ok to like his kisses and that was fine with her. She liked his kisses, and she liked his hands on her then and she liked the way his fangs felt buried deep and the fever bright swirls as his venom worked through her bloodstream like the best high. He gave her his blood after and he showed her his horse and she berated him for not being "human". He let her leave and when she got home there was a picture of her with that horse and she scoffed.

But his hands.

His hands were there and they were unzipping that blue princess dress and sliding it off her shoulders and touching her as he turned her and told her to not scream or be upset.

She wasn't.

She liked the way he took his time, the way he whispered to her as he touched her and undressed her and made her feel everything and she wouldn't have been afraid anyway, because he listened.

But she hated him. And she said that to him as he made her undress him, like a king and lord and he growled at her when she told him he was a monster.

He didn't make her stop calling him that as he finally had both her and himself naked in her room in the light of the stars and she trembled though she wasn't really afraid. Not of him. But he made her touch, made her suck him, made her want him and she was wet when he drove himself inside her body and began to fuck her.

He still whispered that he loved her.

That this was the only way he could ever have her.

She was his perfect light he said, his perfect woman and his perfect fit and she didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't need to compel her, or try to because she was wearing both vervain and wolfsbane and he couldn't compel her anyway.

Because the darkest parts of her liked feeling that he was taking away all her choices and she didn't have to feel guilty for what she wanted;

him.

She screamed for him, because he told her to and she was a good actress after all, and he made her come, because he was like a billion and he knew how to move that huge cock in ways that Tyler just couldn't because Tyler was just a baby really and didn't know how to make love to a woman like her and make her really feel anything other than a dim sort of pleasure that he wanted her at all.

But Klaus knew. Klaus knew and she arched and she sobbed and she whispered that she hated him.

He filled her up and he told her she would forget him and all that he said until she saw him again and he whispered that she was perfect and how he loved fucking her and how wicked her mouth was and how he would make use of that next time. Next time she would come to him and she would tell him all about Elena.

So she nodded and she smiled and she watched him dress and she thought him terribly beautiful in his loneliness. Because he was lonely, or else he wouldn't be here with her like this; letting her, /her/ see how vulnerable he was.

And she sort of loved him then.

She called him evil and loved him all the same.

He turned to her and he growled and gripped her chin and compelled her to call Elena and set up a meeting, tomorrow night, where she would kill the brunette. He smiled his angel's smile when he sold her that little coup de gras and she nodded and had to act like it was nothing that he wanted her to kill her best friend, and she had to keep her heart even as she quailed on the inside and parroted back that she would kill Elena.

She would because if he found out that she wasn't compelled, he'd kill her, despite how he loved her.

And she knew that he did. She knew it because last night he stayed with her and he held her and no one ever did that not even Tyler and she knew, she knew she would do what he asked her to do to save the rest of her friends' save him.

Now where did that thought come from?

Did Klaus need her to save him?

She didn't know and though she felt like she might explode, when he let her go she kept her eyes on his, watched him shrug into his coat and exit her room, only looking back once as if to make sure she was real, his eyes so full of him that she fell even further.

She slept not at all and when she called Elena, she sounded happy, when she met Elena, she hugged her and they started walking and when she got her far enough away she whirled and plunged her hand through the other girl's sternum and pulled her beating heart free from it's moorings with barely a grunt in effort. Elena crumpled to the ground and just as she was about to burst into hysterical sobs at the cessation of her best friend's breathing life, Klaus rounded the thicket in front of her, hands clapping slowly right up until he stopped inches from her.

She waited, heart pounding, mouth opening and then closing on words that got lost in the choked confines of her throat.

He simply took her face between his hands, hands that were grimed and smeared with blood that wasn't quite dry and left his prints like crimson brands on her skin.

He told her then that he loved her, loved her for doing as he asked.

She was perfect he said.

Her eyes stay on his as the words come.

"Tyler."

"Dead."

"Good."

He smiles, that beautiful smile of his that lights the world and lifts her bloody hands to his lips to lick the tips of her fingers clean before he croons.

"You are my most perfect creation, Caroline, my most potent work of art." In her ear he whispers in his sibilant accent as she leans into him, clinging but smiling beatifically as he worships her with his words.

"My queen of the dark."

She smiles.

Light was overrated.


End file.
